The detailed disclosure of the beam described and claimed in the specification of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,453 is hereby incorporated by reference and detailed descriptions will not be repeated here. The beam is of generally triangular cross-sectional shape and has outwardly directed longitudinally extending flanges at the base while a channel is formed along the peak of the beam. Roofing sheets with downwardly bent hook-shaped ends engage in the channel which is shaped so that the hooked shaped ends cannot be easily retracted. Ceiling panels can be supported on the flanges and the beams are, in use, secured to wall plates, beams or supporting posts.
The beams are used to act as rafter frameworks and are particularly but not exclusively suited for low-cost housing using unskilled labor in the building of such housing. Nevertheless, the nature of the materials used for the components are such that care and some skill is required in the erection of building structures therefrom and it is the object of the present invention to provide means whereby not only is erection made easier but also efficiency and aesthetic appearance of the building improved.